


Honestly At This Point Undyne You've Already Confessed Please Just Say You Like Her

by haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, good ending, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr/pseuds/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr
Summary: Undyne meets Mettaton and misunderstands the relationship between him and Alphys, shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 18





	Honestly At This Point Undyne You've Already Confessed Please Just Say You Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make this like a month ago and forget to post it? Yeah.

“A-and after that she l-learns the power of believing I-in her friends and-Undyne a-are you crying?!”

“Their friendship is so beautiful,” Undyne sniffled. “I can feel their trust for eachother oozing off your words!” Alphys chuckled, watching Undyne stand up, waving a spear around excitedly.

“Y-yeah it’s a really good show, y-you should watch it with me sometime? I-if you’re not too busy, ah-but I-if you are thats o-ok I understand!” Undyne fidgeted, feeling warm at the invitation. 

“Sure nerd, I’d like that!” 

Before anything else could be said a robotic voice cut in.

“Alphys darling it's been too long how  _ are _ you?!” Undyne blinked as she was suddenly shoved aside. A tall pink robot suddenly strutted in, picking up the small scientist and pulling her into a hug. Alphys flailed for a moment, glasses going crooked.

“M-mettaton! I’m d-doing great, how h-has the show been?” Mettaton beamed, setting Alphys down gently as he started rambling about his show, making dramatic poses every now and then. Undyne slid over to Alphys, leaning down to whisper at her.

“Pssst hey, hey Alph! Who's the robot?” Alphys whispered back as Mettaton continued his monologue, going on about some kind of restaurant.

“T-that’s Mettaton, w-we met a while back.” Mettaton must’ve overheard the whispered conversation as he stopped his rant about edible glitter imports. 

“Oh,” he inquired, leaning over towards Undyne. “Do my ears deceive me, haven’t you seen my shows darling? They’re becoming quite the hit!” Undyne blinked for a moment, before her eye lit up in recognition.

“Oh yeah I think I’ve seen your cooking show! The chainsaws are a nice touch.” Mettaton laughed, spinning in a small circle.

“Thank you darling, it's one of my favorite parts.” He paused, taking a moment to gesture at Alphys. “Honestly though it’s all thanks to our dear scientist here that I’ve been able to reach my dreams. Why without her I’d never feel whole!” Alphys flushed, waving dismissively at Mettaton.

“I-it was the least I c-could do considering e-everything you’ve done for m-me.” Undyne blinked, a thought starting to form in her head as she watched the two interact. Mettaton leaned down to gently fix Alphy’s glasses, affection clear in his voice. 

“Alphys darling you saw something in me that no one else ever has, and I cannot thank you enough for believing in me,” Mettaton glanced at Undyne, repeating what he said earlier.

“Without alphys here I never would’ve felt whole,” Mettaton stated, smiling softly down at Alphys, who flushed in response. Undyne suddenly felt cold, like she just jumped into a snow poff. 

How could she have missed it, Mettaton was over at the labs almost everyday. Undyne’s never seen Alphys hang out with anyone except herself and the tin can so it never occurred to the fish monster that Alphys would actually be dating someone. Though who could blame Mettaton, no one could resist someone as cool and nerdy as Alphys. 

“U-undyne?”

The royal guardsman was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm. Alphys was looking at her in concern. “Y-you were getting really quiet, is e-everything ok?”

Undyne laughed, it sounded fake even to her. “What? Of course I’m ok! Look I just remembered I have to go check on the dogs in snowden, gotta make sure they’re doing their jobs right, I’ll catch ya later Alph.” Without waiting for a response, Undyne turned and jogged off vaguely in the direction of snowden. 

As time went on things went back to normal between Alphys and Undyne, though there was another layer of awkwardness that ran through their already stilted and nervous conversations. Undyne couldn’t help but notice how much more distant Alphys seemed to be getting. She never was the most social, but Undyne barely saw her outside the lab nowadays. 

Then there was Mettaton. The shows he made started really kicking off, and he quickly became the main subject of conversation in the underground. While Undyne saw him literally everywhere, she started to realize that the one person she never saw him with was the very same scientist he claimed to owe everything to. Undyne felt the anger slowly brewing in her as she thought more about it. Mettaton was ignoring Alphys, pushing her aside for the sake of fame. It wasn’t right! It wasn't  _ Justice _ . 

“Hey!” Undyne shouted, seeing Mettaton striding by. The robot stopped, dramatically spinning around to face Undyne. 

“Yes darling? What can I do for you, autograph? Pictures? You name it I have it!” Undyne pointed at Mettaton, shouting for everyone within a mile radius to hear. 

“I challenge you to a cook off! If I win, you cancel your shows.” Mettaton gasped, stunned into silence. 

“Darling,” he sputtered. “This is so out of left field, what on earth do you hope to gain from that.” Undyne narrowed her eye, refusing to answer. Metatton sighed, flipping his hair back. “Well alright if you insist, I could never disappoint a fan.”

Suddenly everything went dark. Before Undyne could do anything more than shout, lights flashed on as she found herself in a brightly lit kitchen standing in front of an oven. Cameras were pointed at her and her opponent as Mettaton spread his arms out with a grin.

“Welcome beauties and gentlebeauties to a surprise episode! I’m joined here with our beloved Captain of the Royal Guard, here to challenge me to a cooking competition.” fake applause exploded from a speaker, as Undyne nervously waved at the cameras.”

“The timer begins now my darling opponent, may the best robot win!” with that Undyne spun towards the counters, grabbing some bowls and pasta. Beside her, Mettaton started posing and throwing ingredients into the air, letting them drop safely into the bowl he held. Undyne growled as she tossed the box of spaghetti into the bowl, summoning a spear to stir it.

“Time’s almost up darling, better get to cooking!” Undyne tensed, quickly throwing in vegetables and salt before throwing the entire thing into a pot. She started turning up the oven, yelling even as the flames started taking over the pot. Mettaton stopped what he was doing, heading over towards Undyne.

“I love the enthusiasm but I think that’s too-”

_ Boom _

Undyne sat up with a grown, vision blurry. 

“Ugh my head,” she groaned. “Where am I?”

“Y-you're in my labs,” a quiet, yet stern voice answered. Undyne looked over to see Alphys standing in the doorway, a banged up Mettaton behind her. 

“Glad to see you’re awake darling! Though I’m afraid due to the explosion your dish made, the competition was called off, I hope you’re not too upset by that!” Mettaton, despite his appearance, didn’t seem that angry by the results of the cook off, Alphys on the other hand…

“W-what were you thinking! You t-two could have gotten seriously h-hurt! I had to r-replace one of Mettaton’s a-arms and even now he still needs maintenance.”

Undyne winced, letting Alphys rant on about damaged parts and the dangers of fiery explosions. 

“I,” Undyne sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Look I saw the way Mettaton was ignoring ya and how down you were because of it, that’s no way to treat your partner.” Undyne glared at Mettaton for a moment, then sighed and looked away. “I guess I was just tryin to hassle ya, make things a bit difficult for ya, it wasn’t right of me, especially since ya got hurt, and I’m sorry about that.”

It was quiet for a moment, Undyne kept her head down, waiting for someone to start yelling, for Alphyst to tell her to get out and never come back. Instead she heard a snort, followed by some strained chuckling. She looked up to see Alphys staring at her in shock, Mettaton covering his mouth behind her as he tried keeping back his amusement. 

“U-undyne,” Alphys murmured slowly. “I think t-there’s been a mi-misunderstanding.”

At that Mettaton’s restraint, never that strong to begin with, broke. He doubled over with laughter, hands on his knees. Alphys hid her face in her hands, but the shaking of her shoulders told Undyne she was laughing too.

“Darling as much as I adore alphys, neither of us are each other's type. I prefer a strapping strong type and Alphys...Well I'll be, Alphys we have the same type of preferences don't we.”

Alphys nodded shyly, still giggling. Seeing the look of confusion on Undyne’s face, the scientist finally managed to fight back her amusement long enough to speak.

“U-undyne Mettaton and I a-are just friends.” Undyne blinked, staring wide eyed at the two. 

“What?!” Undyne exclaimed, sputtering as she looked between the two. “But you- he said- and then-” Undyne held her head in her hands, feeling a weird mix of guilt, embarrassment, and relief. “I almost killed you,” she finally managed to say, staring at Mettaton. The robot scoffed, flipping his hair back. 

“Oh darling please you’re not exactly the type to have that much intent in an attack. Consider it water under the bridge,” Mettaton winked, looking pleased with himself. Undyne sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Yeah, alright man whatever you say. I gotta get goin, Pap’s cooking lesson’s aboutta begin.”

Undyne waved, turning to start jogging back home. Before she got too far the guardsman turned her head to shout a final warning at Mettaton.

“Hey! Treat Alph better alright? Friends don’t ignore friends.”

With that parting statement Undyne sped up, until she was just a blur in the distance. Mettaton snorted, leaning down to speak to Alphys. 

“You sure know how to pick them huh darling?” Alphys flushed, pushing the robot away.

“S-shut Up!”


End file.
